That Great and Lonely Land
by A Raven Called Elliot
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Canada, that great and lonely land, and the Netherlands.


Okay yes i know, this is not the epilogue of Heart Strings but i will get to it when i get the inspiration. so don't hurt me. This is going to be a collection of various Netherlands/Canada centric drabbles (or short, short stories). some might be continuing from other drabbles or a whole other story line.

Disclamer: dude, if i owned Hetalia do you think i would writing fanfiction? no? exactly.

That Great and Lonely Land

To hold in a verse as austere  
As the spirit of prairie and river,  
Lonely, unbuyable, dear,  
The North, as a deed, and forever.

'To Hold a Poem', A. J. M. Smith.

Netherlands never understood it. One of the times he actually goes to a meeting, he never likes to go because nothing ever really happens, nothing is ever resolved. He saw a movement from one of the attendee's, he wore a rather plain and ragged suit, but no one looked at him. Their eyes passed right through him, as if he was thin air.

He could never forget him, every year he shows his gratitude that this great and lonely land did for him. So how could such a large nation be so hard to miss? He was funny when he had a few beers in him, actually in general. He loves to laugh and joke but the anxiety of being overlooked often makes him dull. It pisses him off. Sighing and moving his pipe to the other side of his mouth, something he did when he thought. It wasn't lit out of 'respect' for everyone, but he was ready to leave. He could tell that nothing is going to get done.

Canada's lips trembled, as he continued to stand, trying to get everyone's attention. His bear flailed in his arms, choking back a sob the northern nation turned and left.

Lars sighed deep in his throat, it sounded like a growl, 'how stupid can these fuckers be?' he thought at the fact that they all freak out when the door opened _on its own!_ He gave a condescending snort and got up as well. Everyone's eyes laid on him.

"When you start making progress come call me, but I won't be expecting that soon" he glared at every single one of them and walked out with a slam of the large pine doors, probably from Canada, he though.

Now to find Canada, Lars thought determinedly. It wasn't that hard to be truthful, he was right outside the building, sitting on a bench; twin trails of tears fell from those deep and wise eyes. Most of the time Lars thought he was much older then he actually was, heck he had walls in his home older then the nation sitting on the bench. He took a few seconds to watch him then sat next to Canada.

"Nice weather" Lars commented, startling the younger nation, making him jump and yelp. But he calmed down and smiled miserably to the Dutchman.

"u-um I guess" he said noncommittally.

"Hey look right there" the larger man pointed, to the sky and at a rather fluffy cloud.

"Uh yeah" Canada blinked confused but looked at the cloud intently.

"You know what it looks like?" he asked.

"Um…" the younger man frowned in thought, something that Lars found cute.

"A cloud" he chuckled, Matthew looked over to Lars with a rather sarcastic smile.

"Yes Lars that does look like a cloud" but he chuckled anyway. The Netherlands gave a playful smiled but became serious again.

"You know what else about that cloud shaped cloud?" he added, returning the gaze to the cloud.

"Um..." the Canadian said anew.

"It has a silver lining, like every cloud shaped cloud out there" To this statement, Matt gave a snort, happy to know that Lars was cheering him up. What perplexed Matthew about the way he cheered him up, was that it wasn't blunt. Something the Dutchman was known form. Matt figured that he wanted to say 'every cloud has a silver lining' in a non cliché way.

"Yeah I guess it does, say Lars um…" Matthew sighed.

"Yes Mattie?" Lars looked over to the Canadian with his piecing hazel eyes.

"Well….why did you come today, you normally don't come" Matthew coughed and said it rather quickly.

"Because I need my dose of cute Canadian today" Smirked Lars, Matt blushed, there was that bluntness again.

"Want to go back?" asked the Dutchman, the Canadian smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, they're a bunch a hosers anyway" this caused Lars to laughed softly.

"Well there's a nice park nearby, we can take a stroll, and after that we can stroll right into my hotel room" The Netherlands smirked and winked.

"Oh?" Matthew smiled coyly. "Would that stroll take us right to your hotel bed?" he then smirked looking positively seductive. Something that the Dutchman loved of the Canadian, something that the northern nation allowed him to see, something he never wanted to take advantage of.

Lars raised a brow, smirk still in place. He held out his hand to take.

"Yes" he replied softly and his smirked softened into a pleasant smile when Matthew took his hand.

"Lars?" he asked looking up at the tall man.

"Hmm?" he replied, looking at him.

"I think that cloud actually looks like a bunch of tulips" Matt said thoughtfully, so serious and earnest that Lars has to give a chuckle. Boy was he cute, he thought and wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in for an awkward hug. He let go shortly and lead Matthew, his respected friend and love for a nice romantic stroll ending with a much needed romantic evening.

THanks and don't forget to review, if you do then that's fine aswell!


End file.
